Mafia Gazette Issue 25
Jul 17, 2013 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) 16th July 2013 Editor In Chief: Carmela_DeAngelis Managing Editor: William_Hearst 'WESTERN POWER: BOSS OF ALL BOSSES SONNY BLACK FINALLY DOWNED AFTER WEST COAST GUN BATTLE LASTING SEVERAL HOURS' After 9pm on 10th July the end finally came as "Luckeh" Don Black finally used up the last of his lucky nine lives. With seven bodyguards left and no thoughts of retreat in his mind, the New York Don, having already sent Los Angeles Consigliere Danny Walsh and Las Vegas Consigliere and leader Misty to their graves, continued to trade fire with the next man in command in the street battle, Las Vegas Kingpin Danny Marino. The final shot, fired around 9:17pm, missed its target and Marino returned fire, fatally wounding "Sinister" Sonny Black, the Don who cast such a long shadow over the underworld. The death of Black effectively ended the war between New York and the west coast, as fierce a war as had been seen in many years. Yet sources from both sides gave assurances that neither had been planning war against the other. It's known that Sonny Black had come under pressure from some of his own people to curb the power and influence of Las Vegas, influence that grew with the double promotion of Misty and Danny Marino to Capo after the intervention of Emilia Ricci. Likewise old memories last a long time and some of the Las Vegas crew went back as far as Ricardo "50k" Gomez's old crew in New York. Beaten and displaced, there was a sense that being kicked out of New York by Sonny Black left a stain upon the honour of the new breed of mobster rising in Las Vegas and that war with New York was an inevitability. Whatever the reasoning, New York mobsters including Sonny Black had begun hanging around Los Angeles. The LA and Las Vegas crews, alarmed at this sudden upsurge in New York personnel in their home city, began to become seriously concerned. New York sources claim that some of their people had bodyguards bribed away from them and shots were fired, possibly from both Las Vegas and Los Angeles members. A senior LA source then confirms that "some idiot" shot dead New York Made Azzura. Retaliation from New York was swift and within twenty minutes they had knocked off several La Vegas members including Vegas Wise Guys Pinball and Antonino_Salvatore, Made Man Dancer and Capo Sherlock. Significantly however they also killed LA Boss Lucian Rose, guaranteeing that whatever the dispute, it definitely now involved three families. The wins came with big losses including Sonny's Black's own blood family. Jack Black, the sunglasses-wearing New York Boss and rumored cousin to the Don falling along with Capo Leon Savage. New York's main hitters included Sonny Black himself, Mr Grimey, Bonnie Blackout. Katczinsky, MrA and Paul Black. The Don and these five main enforcers were supported by other New York ranks including Capos Eclair and Del. They applied more pressure on the western cities, whacking western Capos Archibold and Fabrizio Catalano. The Archibold battle was a first serious test in the war for Paul Black. The New York Boss had previously come through a few wars, rising to become the left hand man to Sonny Black and third most important man in the Black Hand family. He had spoken to members of the New York crew afterwards, describing Archibold as proving to be "a strong man indeed." After an initial two shots Archibold returned fire and in the twenty minute gunfight that followed Paul Black had two of his bodyguards killed and a third bribed, while also killing two of Archibold's bodyguards and wounding the Vegas Capo. At some point Archibold was then hit and killed. New York then began killing lower rankers in both cities as the big Los Angeles and Las Vegas names went to the mattresses to consolidate their position. Another member of the Black family fell as Bobby Black was murdered in Chicago, then LA Made Man Donaughe, caught in the open in the windy city, fought a pitched battle with Eclair, getting the better of the New York Capo after an exchange of fire. Bonnie Blackout then appeared, as if by magic, to drop Donaughe dead in the street. The west hit back later that evening, killing New York Made Woman in LA as the losses began to mount for New York. Though in Don Black they had easily the best gun in the fight, they were heavily reliant upon his core hit-team as the rest of the family began to die in ambushes and street gun battles. Lovett's death was the last major death that night and into the next day as both sides continued to pick off gangsters and LA and Las Vegas largely went to ground, with New York hit teams flying in and out of LA, waiting for their foes to emerge. Many major ranks now sweated it out in safe-houses, playing cards, watching TV, sending secret messages back and forth, each side trying to get spies to infiltrate the other camp. The minutes and the hours ticked off. They had secret meetings and talked tactics. They waited. And waited. And waited. The evening of 6:29pm was bright and hot and it found both sides ready for the final contest. It was left to "Crazy Phil" Leonetti to kick things off, attacking Astro in LA with suicidal bravery and wounding the powerful LA Boss severely. LA Consigliere Danny Walsh, instrumental in the planning the war, led the fight from the west, bravely going against Don Black despite his fearsome ability to put away Consiglieres, having already killed several in his long and murderous mob career. Some of Walsh's first shots, aimed at Sonny Black, hit "Crazy Phil," putting him down and out, moustache twitching. Tatoo'd Las Vegas soldier Saul-Madson died next along with several bodyguards. Now the big guns squared off and things began to tilt New York's way. Vinny Carwash, reputedly deadly LA hitter, killed three bodyguards in quick succession, firing on Del. The flashes from his pistol turned the head of Paul Black who, seeing Vinny striding forward, cigar clamped between his teeth, raised his pistol and fired a wonder shot. The air sprayed with red mist as Vinny Carwash fell, fatally wounded through all 13 of his bodyguards, an unlucky number for the one of the first big names to die in this last main battle. MrA then got into a fierce gun battle with Dracule-Mihawk and Desmond-Dekker as New York’s big hitters moved in. In truth it would be hard to document every killer and death, but the standout men for both sides, aside from the leaders, were undoubtedly Astro and Paul Black. Paul Black’s gun was spitting death, firing five more shots, killing LA pair Desmond-Dekker and Dracule-Mihawk. He had accompanied Sonny Black in and out of LA for days while acting as his personal bodyguard and with the fight having arrived, he was ready. Seeing Astro blasting New Yorkers, he turned again as bullets ricocheted around them, realising Astro was already being heavily fired on. Pete_Calzone then entered the fight, Black, seeing him, immediately opened up, firing four more bullets and as Calzone, an attorney by trade and mobster by night, took one in the chest and fell mortally wounded he returned fire, his bullets finally downed Paul Black, the unassuming and powerful New York Boss finally dead. He had fired 12 shots in the battle, killing four major western high ranks in the process. Danny Marino is reported to have dropped the sharp-tongued femme fatale Bonnie Blackout and MrGrimey put several shots on LA Boss Grimjaw, blowing him into several dustbins and the afterlife before himself being hit and fatally wounded by Astro, a major message as the second-highest rank after Don Black in New York fell. Astro followed up by whacking Del, a powerful name and dangerous Capo for New York. Martin Harry and Duke Nukem had earlier fallen for New York as they began to run out of guns. The main battle continued to rage, Sonny Black finally hitting and killing Danny Walsh, the LA master planner falling dead in the street like a mighty King dropped from his horse, to be spoken of years later for his consistent ability to bring the sword. Alexei Volkoff was shot at and his bodyguard returned fire, killing his attacker Astro, the prodigious bank robber going out in the fire of battle after what now looks like a botched call. Then Misty focused on Volkoff, putting a shot through the new Detroit leader’s bodyguards who turned in shock as his suit began to stain and gush red rapidly. More shots followed but the creaking Russian, with the indomitable spirit of a fierce Siberian winter, held firm, returning fire. Somewhere along the line Don Black entered the fray, his gun tracking and tracking. Through the smoke and death he caught a glimpse of Misty and a bullet exploded from his gun, whistling through the air and a number of bodyguards to crack Misty in the torso. A bad wound, nearly fatal. By now most of our witnesses has long since dived for cover. In the fight that followed Don Black added yet another Consigliere notch to his gun, finally shooting Misty dead. Enter Marino and the final battle, the new Las Vegas leader being that step quicker to the punch to finally win the war for the Los Angeles and Las Vegas alliance. 'WINNING THE PEACE? TALK OF PASSES AS THE NEW BOSSES DIVIDE AND CONQUER' The death of Sonny Black did not end the war there, as pockets of New York resistance continued to fight. New York Boss Katczinsky, an old German immigrant and ex-war vet with a fine rifle collection took the fight to the west, finally dying in LA allegedly at the hands of Danny Marino himself. New York Capo Kathleen also died after a fight in Dallas with LA Capo Johnnie. That left precious few New Yorkers and those that survived were not long for the world. As negotiations raged between LA and Las Vegas over the potential to grant a pass to one-time New York Capo and Street Boss racket point man Jack Napier, the word came down that other New Yorkers were to be hit. Rickie Sabatini inherited the New York HQ and it is believed immediately sued for peace with the western powers, setting about recruiting, reorganizing the structure of the family and sending many communications providing updates. His immediate attention to business sat very badly with several New Yorkers and there were immediate and serious concerns about whether he would legitimately keep the headquarters. That said, no approaches were made about his dropping the headquarters. Likewise Sabatini for his part didn’t approach either surviving New York Capos, Jack Napier or Kellan Kyle, about a plan of action going forward. Would they fight or sue for peace? Sabatini, despite his powers of organization, had also failed to attend Sonny Black’s funeral, but future plans became the least of his problems as he was suddenly and abruptly whacked in New York, reputedly by fellow New York survivor Jack Napier. When approached by the Gazette about a hit on one of New York’s own Napier refused to comment but it is believed the hit was agreed with what remained of the New York structure. Fabrizio Moretti, an LA Boss whom sources term as conspicuously absent during the war, had been quick to travel to New York, apparently locking down the city but only with the main New York family dead and Danny Marino and Lucifer Serpico in the city to support him. When Kellan Kyle resurfaced he killed one of the few Las Vegas Made Men left, Danny Green in self-defence. Moretti then pounced shooting Kellan Kyle dead in the back. Two of the three last big high rankers were dead but Napier seemed to live a charmed life. Indeed powerful friends in LA, including Emilia Ricci herself, lobbied for his survival in the face of strong opposition from LA and Las Vegas. Chief among those against his survival was Fabrizio Moretti, the LA Boss with strong ties to the Las Vegas leadership, who most recently questioned the decision on the streets. Known as a Las Vegas supporter and stalwart, Moretti was most recently a candidate for authorization to run his own city, an authorization that passed instead to long-time LA Consigliere Al Dodds. Along with Ossick the trio represent a long-standing group of old LA ranks lucky enough to have avoided the most recent war. Their survival has led to influence and with Dodds departed the power of Moretti and Ossick in LA is even more pronounced. Along with Pualo The Gent and Capo Johnnie, they represent some of the most senior ranks left in LA and the country. As for Napier, sources close to him say his plan was to keep his head down. Touted for auth in sections of LA he was apparently marked for death on others and his death duly arrived as he was stabbed to death in an LA prison yard this afternoon. His survival had been in part because of powerful LA friends, in part of a belief that he had potential and in part because it had been a last request of Sonny Black. Early suspicions naturally fell on Danny Marino with others suggesting Fabrizio Moretti, as the biggest name with a problem with the pass, is also in the frame. So too are Dallas, where a funeral comment by a Dallas member has reportedly went down like a lead balloon amongst a group within LA who were particularly angered by the hit. It leads to questions over whether it will be the only shanking death in this newly opened saga. Newly opened as the political ramifications of the hit are quite clear, with Napier hit in the heart of LA and against the express wishes of Emilia Ricci, showing someone out there was content to defy her. Sections of LA are expected to hold feet to the fire but whether their interrogations turn up anything remain to be seen. The hit also suggests that for all the talk about passes being the wrong way to do things, none of those doing the talking were willing to go against Napier directly. With a slowly building reputation as an enforcer, his enemies presumably favored a throwaway hitman rather than risk their own necks, which in itself is telling and leads to fears of a future dirty war. And what of Las Vegas? Decimated by the war, they have two main ranks left, Danny Marino and Lucifer Serpico. Marino is personally powerful and Serpico’s loyalty is unquestioned. Their biggest immediate move was to take the family to New York, reconquering the city and resurrecting 50k’s old family, the Brooklyn Mob. Marino has laid down terms on the street and they are expected to generate complete support as he jockeys for position as the new top man on the commission, a commission which, with the death of Sonny Black, has increasingly become one of equals. Al Dodds has moved into Las Vegas, the city they vacated, resurrecting the Unknown Quantity and taking Chris Moltisanti with him. Dodds is neither a heavy hitter nor a prolific speaker. Something of a “groovy Don,” his ability to recruit new members in a limited market will in itself be worth watching. That leaves Alexei Volkoff in Detroit. The Russian Consigliere came through a battle not of his own making and mafia strongmen will not have failed to notice this, for endurance is in itself an acquired skill. He seems to have a good structure around him and good relationships with New York and Los Angeles and he will need them in the coming weeks and months ahead. 'KING OF THE BANK ROBBERS: EAST VS WEST WAR PUTS AN END TO THE MOST INFAMOUS BANK ROBBER THERE EVER WAS' The woozy, bespectacled attendant staggered across the floor, blood oozing from a head wound inflicted a minute earlier when the masked man had smashed the barrel of his pistol into his forehead. Finally falling, he made one last flailing effort to hit the button under the counter. At the second attempt he hit it directly and the bell cut through the humid afternoon air. Then he passed out behind the counter. Standing high up on the counter brandishing a long barrelled pistol, the masked man later identified as Astro turned and began barking orders at the other men. A line of them had formed from the safe to the door, throwing large sacks of cash to one another, the quickest way to transport the banks holdings from the vault to their van. They quickened the pace. The last of the sacks secure, the van roared off into the hot early morning and was found burnt out later that evening. This was the last robbery in a spectacular run of nearly 70 bank jobs across three cities on the 23rd of June that netted the LA misfit an estimated 1 billion dollars. At 4am Astro and his team broke into the vaults of the LA bank, where a baffled LAPD Robbery and Homicide Unit would later learn that they made off with over 12 million dollars in cash. The first robbery. They went on to hit more banks in LA, Dallas and Denver throughout that morning, never drawing pursuit from law enforcement and only drawing alarm on the very last job, by which stage the money had been spread out through warehouses and safehouses across the western US. The average job netted Astro and his hired mercenaries around 14 million dollars. How was he not stopped? Authorities are still investigating how he was able to pentrate bank security seemingly at will, bypassing and knocking over security guards en route to one massive payday. Astro, apparently related to the one time citizen powerbroker and gambling powerhouse Mad-Dog, found a new line of work in his time working for Emilia Ricci, his bank robberies a source of continual income for the LA crime family and one of the reasons why Ricci became the richest mob boss in America. He was discreet, reliable and consistent and his knack for taking down scores earned more in a few jobs that the other rackets would bring in across days or even weeks. Fast living and fast money. The dangers of his risky line of work were well-known and apparently disapproved of by Ricci, yet also paid handsomely, allowing Ricci to accumulate vast wealth. Money is power and the money of the LA family had turned them into a military power, allowing them to easily play a game of cat and mouse with New York, contiuing to pay bodyguards and hold territory while they waited for an opening. That war was to cost Astro his life. As one of the main LA hitmen involved, he was responsible for taking out several of New York's top people, rumoured to have hit, amongst others, MrGrimey, Del and MrA. His end came after travelling to Las Vegas. With Danny Marino and Sonny Black going toe-to-toe in the city, hulking Russian Consigliere Alexei Volkoff was reported to be in the area. Spotters falsely or mistakenly had Volkoff opening fire on Las Vegas mobsters. As Misty and Astro attacked him, Astro badly wounded one of the Russian's bodyguards who returned fire, killing the nation's most famous bank robber dead. He was later linked to the spree of robberies on the 23rd June by a warehouse rented of the name of one of his known aliases, for when cops prised open the doors after a tip-off, they were shocked to find 100 million in cash in used bills, a fraction of his team's takings. 'THE LOST INTERVIEWS: CHARLIE SAVAGE' The newly-crowned Detroit Boss was warm and gregarious as he shook the editor by the hand and led him into his study. “The famous William Hearst. I have heard stories of your journalism achievements, and on a personal level I have always appreciated your work. I would love to contribute to your interview.” We’d reached out to him through some intermediaries in New York and Los Angeles, intending to secure an interview at any location he’d agree to. Instead, he agreed to see us at his home. Some precautions were taken, of course, including being blind-folded part of the way. But any worries we had were dissipated upon meeting the man himself. In his presence he sought to put our team at ease, for here was a long-standing mobster with assets and contacts, not a young ruthless up-and-comer. He had no need to intimidate us. Savage by name but not, it would seem, by nature. Of course it was something of a façade, for it was strongly rumoured he was a killer. Being aware of this, we started into his move to the motor city. Hearst: “Detroit is known as a cold, industrial city. Does the choice reflect anything about you?” Savage: “The idea of moving to Detroit was to accomplish the complete opposite of the city's current conditions. I enjoy a challenge, and Detroit has certainly has had it's share of ‘bad luck’ as they say. The economy here is trembling to say the least, so it terms of how it reflects myself.. well I enjoy the cold weather honestly. With Miami being warm, I could never bear to handle the heat year round. Chicago was an alternate option, however with the recent accomplishments of the one known as "God Himself" I realized it was in my best interest to make my own name in a place that has not bred a Godfather recently.” We noted his reference to the bad luck of the city. Not since James McElroy had the city anything close to approaching a dynasty. Hearst: “There's a rumour you are tied closely to New York mobsters, particularly the Black family. It's said your promotion to run Detroit owes a lot to this relationship. Care to comment?” Savage: “This question is nothing new to me. Rumours have continued to spread as some think the only reason I am in Detroit is because of my ‘so called connection’ to the Black Family. I can say officially that this not the case at all. All of the three families including my old Boss Ms Ricci were very helping, and pleased to allow me to move to Detroit. To say the least this plan was in action for quite some time. Before I act like I am dismissing the allegations of my friendship with the Black Family, I will say that it is no secret I have a history with New York. They are a good organization, and I respect them very much, but again they are not the one's who helped me get in Detroit. It was my choice. I refuse to be deemed a puppet by the masses, as I am my own man.” This answer was clear. As far as Savage was concerned, Detroit hadn’t been wrapped and handed to him by Sonny Black. But was he aware of the troubled history of the city? Hearst: “Do you know of any of the families that worked in the city before you?” Savage: “The other families I am well aware of. My old Boss was originally a member of the old Saints and Sinners family. I also knew the late Aldo Raine very well, and he was a good associate and a good man. On a side note, or a comical note if you see it that way, I have been cleaning his brains out of my Headquarters for several days now. There was a reason I got the place so cheap after all.” There was that hard edge. The old boy was starting to show his ruthless side. A perfect opportunity to ask about how he intends to run the city. Hearst: “You are famously demanding with the business district, do you feel a higher class of establishment will benefit the city and if so, how?” Savage: “I am certainly very strict with the business district, you got that right. To explain in more depth it is no surprise that economy here in Detroit in on the verge of a collapse. The automobile industry thrives a good deal here, but in future perspective that will surely change. I am only concerned with establishing anything for my own personal gain. I will let the Mayor deal with the overall well--being of the city, that is his job after all. We have an understanding, the Mayor and myself... so I prefer to keep the ‘higher class’ and the wealthy to be the only ones I focus my attention on bringing here. Such low members of society like in other families for instance, and even my own have no privileges opening a business. My reason being that I would think they would be more concerned about establishing themselves in their own city before even thinking about expanding. As for my own members I encourage them, or demand if you will that they use this time to show respect to those that have earned it by visiting the respected businesses of the city and contributing to the family welfare. I mean honestly, what we need in Detroit is class and respect. Not more empty businesses from those who wish to cloud my streets, and die soon after just to make the more thriving businesses in the city hidden from those who visit Detroit with a hope of finding some sort of class A business. I could dive into this subject for awhile, but I understand you are a busy man and I will leave it at that.” We sensed he was on the verge of a rant. Time to ask him about the competition. Hearst: “Have you ever considered allowing Street Bosses to operate in your city?” Savage: “No Street Bosses are currently allowed to setup in Detroit. There is only so much action here, and I plan on taking all I can get.” Hearst: “Three of the families are known to have a Street Boss protection racket. Did they cut you in on the action?” Savage: “There has been some movement as far as allowing new Street Bosses to attempt to take a run at the remaining open cities. You mean I get a cut of this? Joking sir, I cannot help myself. I imagine I will see something from it all. How much? Well I prefer to not get into detail about such things. I mean I could ask you how you were able to afford a twenty million prize for information sources provided for your next edition, on an Editors salary no less? But that is non of my business right? Excuse my sarcasm, I understand being a reporter sometimes you need to ask questions that may not always receive an answer.” He made a good point. The Gazette was rich, but very glad not to be audited by the IRS. Paper money came and went at alarming rates. A change of subject was in order. Hearst: “The old circus is supposedly an off-shoot of an older group, the circus. Could you outline the nature of your involvement with them or explain who they are or what they did?” Savage: “The Circus was a long time ago Mr Hearst. I have explained all the information to the public that I possibly could. The rest.. well the rest is history sorta speak. We had pride back then, long before the organization took a dreaded downfall, and lost it's pride to increase wealth and power by compromising the existing members. So I formed the Old Circus to bring back that pride once again. Anything else I could explain could compromise the retired members, and as I am sure you can tell.. I refuse to do such.” Suddenly he’d grown tired of us it seemed. He rose from his armchair and we did the same, as he put an arm up to lead us to the door. Looking into his eyes, there seemed to be something there behind them. Something wary and hunted. Where he’d been warm and powerful before he seemed grey and aging. “I hope this answers all your questions as best as possible Mr Hearst. I appreciate you taking the time to come talk to me about Detroit and myself. Good day sir.” Within the hour Charlie Savage was dead, hit by a federal agent in a shoot-out he probably shouldn’t have been involved in. So much for him being an older, more established mobster. It turned out he liked gunplay as much as the next criminal, only this time he had paid the ultimate price. The kiss of death from the Mafia Gazette had struck again. 'THE LOST INTERVIEWS: MISTY' Misty was an appropriate name, for the man who would come to lead Las Vegas had been shrouded in secrecy. He’d played a few hands and played them very well and rose to the rank of Consigliere. He met us in a motel in the city, accompanied by some enforcers who didn’t like us. They stared on, sullen faces, chewing gum, thick necks. Misty was known as a killer of agents and other mobsters alike and we weren't sure what to expect. We started into his promotion to run Vegas. Hearst: "How did you come to be the Boss of Vegas?" Misty: "I started in the Ranks of LA with Ms.Ricci. As a young man with her I told her my intentions and she was happy to see my ambition. She knew what she would get in return, under her wing. My life. As time went by and she gave me the capo rank it was my time to present my plans to the family heads around the country. From their acceptance we are now here today..." Interesting. The plan to take a city had been in his head as a young man. His ambition was plain. Yet how could the bosses have approved him if he wasn't well-known? Is he actually one of the big-hitters? Hearst: "Very little is known about you. You aren't often seen on the streets. Yet you are known to be a part of the national decision-making process. There was a recent Street Boss initiative with potential Street Bosses being taxed and the money going to the three families. There are now four. Were you a part of this and if so, what was your role?" Misty: "I was a outspoken person before my realm in Vegas. However I am too busy and make my appearances where I feel they are necessary. Just because you may not hear my words does not mean my presence is null. I know what I need to know. As for the street boss, we had discussions with Los Angeles and New York in a way to get more life into the deserted cities. The potential is there however there are a few things to still iron out. This is still an ongoing process." Confirming he was a part of the national set-up and essentially a commission member, with equal voting rights and vetoes, we wanted to find out just how well-versed he was in commission politics. Hearst: "Do you speak with the other commission members often?" Misty: "We speak when needed. I may speak to my friends in LA a little more due to my upbringing there. However me and Don Black have our conversations and our business deals." But of course he runs Vegas. So we had to ask... Hearst: "Are you someone who likes to gamble?" Misty: "Gamble? That is a fools game. I take calculated risks which more often than not pay off. My bank balance will vouch for that." We knew he was a very wealthy man. And the young man with dreams of running a city was now an older man, those dreams a reality. Leading to the next question. Hearst: "You're an older man. Does age and experience bring wisdom?" Misty: "That is how the saying goes doesn't it? I let people think what they need to. I feel I know all that I need to know and my brother Danny is more than knowledgeable in areas I may lack." We assumed this was a reference to Danny Marino, another Las Vegas Consigliere, providing an interesting glimpse at the balance of power in the city, two figureheads. A final question beckoned. Hearst: "Has anyone ever crossed you and when they did, what happened?" Misty: "I could give you the names and the papers where obituaries are mentioned however will leave it at that. It is up to others if they want to find out." At that point he and his men swept out of the room and we were left to catch a long train journey back to Chicago, impressed with the man we'd just met. He was clam and measured, yet there was an unerring sense from him that he was wound tight, like a crossbow, ready to explode. The tensions with Don Black bubbled below the surface. Within a few weeks and regrettably before we went to print, Misty was dead, one of the main Las Vegas casualties in a war against New York that his city had won. Don Black had killed him. His brother Danny Marino had ultimately killed Don Black, changing the balance of power yet again. CLASSIFIEDS BBM's Stables in LA and LV has the following horses up for sale: Evil Runner 15 years old selling for only $7,500,000. Second Hand News 11 years old selling for only $250,000. Green Blonde 5 years old selling for only $1,000,000. More to come soon. Get your horses from BBM's Horse Stables in LA or LV while they last! Buy 2 horses get 1 half off! Limited time only. Browse • • • • • • •